Forbidden Bloody Love
by BloodyRoses21
Summary: This is going to be the love story of Pein and Scarlet (my OC). There is also going to be a little bit of Itachi jelousy ;) It's going to start off clean but dont worry the mature stuff will be in later chapters! Enjoy! :) **** Please Review! :) (This is my first story)
1. Chapter 1: Ember Markings

Chapter 1

Scarlet rushed through the forest in the flurry of bright red. Her hair billowed behind her, looking like a flickering flame. Scarlet's emerald green eyes searched the surrounding looking for any possible movement. Scarlet's dog, Kazu, jumped casually from branch to branch next to her. Kazu's fur was white and tree bark brown spots covered his body. Scarlet's team was following closely following behind her. To the left was Kizu with brown hair and brown eyes and then there was Shakila with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"C'mon guys hurry up!" shouted Scarlet as she gracefully front flipped to the next branch. "We just need one more scroll and we can get out of this creepy forest of death!"

That's when three shadows abruptly dropped a few feet in front of Scarlet. Scarlet's team jumped quickly back giving just enough room for the other team not to be able to attack. "Do you now?' asked a masculine voice. The boy stepped forward revealing blood red eyes. It was the sharingan. "Itachi Uchiha…," whispered Scarlet.

"Missed me haven't you?" said Itachi with a menacing smile.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" growled Scarlet.

"But you see, you have what I need." whispered Itachi, his smile turning into a smug grin.

"Then that means you have what we need." said Scarlet, pulling out a kunai from her pouch. Scarlet crouched into her fighting position. Kazu growled at her feet. While her team mates drew there weapons. "Itachi is mine." growled Scarlet. Itachi lunged at Scarlet with a smirk on his face. Scarlet easily blocked his attack while Kazu leapt at Itachi. Scarlet used her teleportation jutsu to appear behind Itachi, kicking him in the back.

Itachi crashed into a tree. The tree split in half, leaving jagged splinters pointing dangerously in all directions. Itachi stood up with an evil gleam in his eyes, "Oh this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Itachi. When he smirked, blood dripped from his mouth and splattered to the ground with a deafening sound. Scarlet snarled and lunged at Itachi. Their kunai clashed together. Metal rang in the air. Itachi unexpectedly kicked Scarlet's feet out from under her and tackled her to the ground. Scarlet's air supply abruptly left her. She lay their breathing heavily trying to regain her breath.

Itachi liked dominating Scarlet like this, her raspy breaths pleased him. Itachi looked down ruefully at Scarlet, with a smile flirting with his lips. He began to chuckle at the look of defiance in Scarlet's emerald eyes. Her red hair strewn across the grass, looked lovely. The smell of roses filled Itachi's nose as her scent flirted with his senses. Caught up in the sight of Scarlet, Itachi was knocked to the side by Kazu. Scarlet jumped up and was about to attack Itachi when something crashed into her, causing a sharp pain to pierce her side.

Scarlet flew threw the air in a blur of red and grey. The two figures crashed into the ground. A gray wolf had his teeth penetrated into Scarlet's flesh. A large amount of blood began to pool around the wolf's teeth. Slowly, almost like a dance, sliding down Scarlet's stomach into the grass. Scarlet's face was full of pain as she withered in agony. The gray wolf left as quickly as it arrived. Scarlet tried to stand up but she feel pathetically back to the ground.

Black spots began to impede with Scarlet's vision. That's when she heard a voice whisper in ear, "You have received a gift, use it wisely. You will have to choose a side, choose wisely."

*** This goes off Sauske's beginning storyline in the Forest of Death***

Scarlet awoke, her vision going in and out, hearing the clanking of metal ringing through the air, Scarlet rolled over to her other side slowly. The pain was still intense but not as bad as it had been. Scarlet saw what she didn't want to see. Kizu, fighting fiercely, was covered in cuts, blood seeping from the wounds. Shakila was undertaking fierce blows from a sound ninja. That's when she saw Kazu jump bravely at a sound ninja. The ninja drew a kunai and Scarlet's vision was filled with blood.

The kunai was protruding out of Kazu's heart. Scarlet slowly climbed to her feet, letting the raw poor, pouring out of her wounded side, flow through her veins. Scarlet drew out her short swords and did a jutsu. Scarlet appeared right behind the sound ninja who had killed Kazu. He didn't even enough time to blink before a sword was protruding from his own heart. Blood splattered onto Scarlet's cheek. She turned to the other two sound ninja and quickly killed them.

Black markings began to seep from Scarlet's right side, where she had been injured. These black markings circled around Scarlet's wound before settling upon her skin. Scarlet's teammates watched in awe as she had quickly killed the sound ninja, but watched with concern as the markings formed on her skin. The markings burned like embers in a fire for a second before turning to its original color. Scarlet walked slowly towards Kazu and collapsed to the ground in remorse.

It seemed like hours before she finally moved and buried Kazu. Scarlet grabbed the last scroll they needed from the dead sound ninja and continued through the forest to the last part of their test.

"What happened?" whispered Scarlet.

"You were attacked by a gray wolf, it bite you and then just left." said Kizu. "I don't know why but it was as if he had a purpose to bite you or something. I mean look at you side there are strange markings around the quickly healing wound. It's interesting."

"It's weird if you ask me, it's like it was meant to happen." whispered Shakila with a shaky voice. "What you did, without any remorse, was scary. You weren't yourself. I didn't like that."

"Oh…I'm is sorry." whispered Scarlet back.

"Oh it's fine. Once you got bitten our opponents just left. I mean Itachi just smirked at your pain and walked away motioning for his team to follow. It seemed like it was his plan all along. But that's just my opinion anyways." said Kizu

Scarlet listened to the Kizu and Shakila discuss what had happened silently. She kept glancing at her side afraid of what had happened to her. Afraid of what was to come…


	2. Chapter 2: Figures in the Night

Chapter 2

****4 years later****

"C'mon Scarlet! Lets go do something fun!" exclaimed Serena, Scarlet's best friend.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. What do you want to do?" said Scarlet in an annoyed voice.

"It's your birthday, you're now nineteen. The question is what you want to do?" said Serena.

"Uhhhhh….go dancing?" said Scarlet in an exasperated voice. "I really don't care."

"Ohh! That's a great idea lets go get some dresses!" shouted Serena clearly excited about the idea. Scarlet let out a moan of frustration. What had she gotten herself into?

After hours of shopping Serena settled on a blue dress that would compliment her hair and eyes beautifully. While Scarlet had been forced to get sea foam green dress that was short, was strapless, and was perfect for clubbing. As the two girls were getting ready, the sunset bounced off the walls casting a beautiful warm glow on Konan. It was a sight to see.

Once the two girls arrived to the club, Serena quickly went off to get them some drinks. Scarlet had a couple of shots of whiskey before she was finally on the dance floor showing off her moves. Her dances were entrancing. Once you started looking at the red headed beauty there was no taking your eyes off her.

After a couple of more hours of dancing, Scarlet began to walk home. She tried to get Serena to come with here but Serena had met some smoking hot guy she was planning going home with.

The side walk lights casted an eerie glow on Scarlet's surroundings. Scarlet's heels clicked against the side walk bouncing into the still night. She heard whispers behind her and turned swiftly but saw no one. Black figures began to take shape all around her. Red clouds filled her vision. That's when someone walked outside. The figures and clouds disappeared leaving her and a person standing in the street.

"Hey Scarlet what you doing out so late?" asked Kizu.

"Oh I was celebrating my birthday. What are you doing up?" she replied.

"I thought I saw something outside, but I guess it most have only been you." Kizu replied.

"Oh…I though I had just seen some black figures like five seconds ago. But I guess it must have been my imagination." said Scarlet.

"Well, I thought I saw something like that. But I'm not sure. Just get home quick okay. I have this weird feeling." said Kizu looking around suspiciously.

"Alright. Bye Kizu!" said Scarlet as she hurried home. As she began to get closer to home the black figures appeared again. She was tipsy and believed she was imagining things. Especially the red clouds she saw on the black figures. She felt watched. It seemed like the entire world was looming down on her. That's when she saw a faint movement from behind her.

A black figure began to approach her. She sprinted into the house and closed abruptly behind her. She heard a soft chuckle on the other side of the door; before she passed out onto the floor.

"Itachi is this actually the girl were looking for?" asked a man with a scope on his left eyes, with long hair yellow hair in a ponytail.

"Don't let her looks deceive you. She is a little spitfire. Trust me." said Itachi with a smirk in his eyes.

"But she's so small! How can be there be so much power in one little woman?" the ponytail guy asked again.

"Deidara, we were battling against each other when she was bitten. Do you not believe me?" asked Itachi, as he turned ready to punch Deidara in the face.

"You both are annoying Me." said a man with bright orange spiky hair. Three piercings on each side of nose protruded from his skin. Below his lips were snake bites and on his ear were many piercings with a metal bar going from one end of his ear to the other. His name was Pein.

The two men shut their mouths at once not wanting to disobey their leader. "We will go forth with our plan tomorrow." said Pein in a mono tone. "Deidara, did you get the carriage?"

"Yes." answered Deidara.

"Good…." whispered Pein.

Scarlet awoke to Serena shaking her fiercely. "Ugh…what are you doing?" moaned Scarlet tiredly.

"Get up! The hokage has a mission for you!" said Serena urgently. Scarlet's eyes popped upon and she stiffly began to stand up. Scarlet took a quick shower before changing into her clothes. Scarlet wrapped bandages from a few inches above her belly button to her chest; she then wrapped more bandages around her arms and slipped on her jacket. The jacket was very short and would only cover her breasts. It was black and gray and was trimmed with sea foam green lining. She then slipped on her gray shorts, cuffed with black. Her weapons belt was next. Scarlet attached her various daggers and short swords to the belt. Scarlet then wrapped bandages from her ankle all the way up to mid-thigh. She slipped on her thigh high boots, which was also trimmed with sea foam green lining. She attached two small boot weapon holders just below her knees and applied weapons. Scarlet slid on her gloves that were held on by her middle finger.

Scarlet opened the door. The sun warmed her exposed skin. Her long hair tickling her neck and lower back. Serena looked at Scarlet with friendly jealousy. Scarlet was always the one getting attention with her figure eight body. Whenever she walked through town wearing her ninja outfit, men would drool over her.

Scarlet stretched her arms above her head and let the sun warm her; luckily she didn't get a hangover from last night. She looked around. She was ready for anything the hokage threw at her or was she…

Three shadows stood in the darkness of the trees peering at Scarlet. Two with lust; one with amazement. "Oh this just got twenty times more exciting…" Pein thought to himself. A small smirk began to toy with his lip. Those curves, they were taunting him. Everything about her was taunting him. Pein could barely contain his excitement.

Itachi stood dumbfounded. He stood staring at Scarlet with lustful eyes. The little girl he had known four years ago had changed. She was completely different. She was pretty four years ago, but this? She was probably the most seductive women he had ever seen.

The three men just stared at her, wanting to take her where she stood. Each thinking to themselves, "This will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3: The Trap

Chapter 3

"I'm surprised that nothing changed about Scarlet besides her power. Usually animal curse seals cause the chosen one to gain animal like features but she didn't change. She is almost unbeatable. She was bitten by the gray wolf, Areal. Anyone who can master the jutsu to summon him is unstoppable. We have to keep her with the leaf village. She will become a master copy very soon. She has already mastered the sharingan. I…." said the hokage before he was interrupted by Scarlet, Serena, and Kizu being escorted into the room.

"Hello, team 3, we have a mission for you." said the hokage pausing to make sure there was no interruptions. "You have an escort mission. You…" said the hokage before he was interrupted by Scarlet. "Are you kidding me!" she exclaimed with clear frustration.

"Silence. This is an important mission. You three will be escorting an important member to the hidden sand village. This is your mission and nothing you say will change that." uttered the hokage. The three let out exacerbated sighs and agreed. "You will be leaving in three hours be prepared." With that last remark, the hokage released them to being packing for their journey.

**** 1 day later ****

"UGH. This mission is sooooo boring! Nothing exciting is going to happen!" exclaimed Scarlet.

"I know…." sighed Serena.

"Tell me about it. It has been years since any of us had to do an escort mission. Their so lame." said Kizu.

**** Meanwhile in the Carriage****

"When will attack?" asked a voice.

"Tonight." whispered another, metal glittering off his face.

Scarlet, Serena, and Kizu ran through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Scarlet's hair whipped her face. The moon shown eerily in the sky, casting a ghastly glow on their surroundings.

An explosion crashed through the air, causing Serena to hold her ears from the piercing sound. Scarlet quickly drew her short swords and quickly dashed into the clearing where the carriage was settled. She was followed behind shortly by Kizu and Serena.

Three omonious cloaked figures stood in the clearing. The cloaks billowing in the air. The red clouds floated on the cloaks as if they were in the sky. Scarlet was hit with déjà vu. It was the same clouds she had seen last night. Scarlet looked into the eyes on of one of the figures and saw the sharingan burning bright in his eyes. Scarlet gasped all eyes transfixed on her. It was Itachi.

"Itachi…?" asked Scarlet puzzled.

"Surprised to see me again?" he asked mockingly.

"You bastard!" cried Serena. Itachi narrowed his eyes and threw a kunai at Serena. Scarlet lunged and tackled Serena to the ground. The kunai swept past her scathing her arm lightly. A small drop of blood fell to the ground.

"Pay more attention!" whispered Scarlet angrily to Serena. Serena looked at Scarlet apologetically. "Shit this was a trap!" thought Scarlet to herself, they had planned this and they had fallen for it.

"I'm surprised you were able to do that." said Itachi.

"Oh shut up! You killed all of your fucking clan you bastard!" shouted Kizu. This time a clay bird flew from one of the cloaked figures and landed on Kizu's kunai. He looked at it puzzled before it blew up in his face. Kizu flew backwards crashing into a tree. He was out cold.

"Dammit!" whispered Scarlet to herself. She drew a kunai and threw it at the yellow ponytailed guy. He blocked it easily, a smile on his face.

"Hey where's the manners?" asked they guy. "My name is Deidara. What's yours?"

"Go kill yourself." snarled Scarlet. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he smiled ruefully at Scarlet. That's when the third figure began to chuckle. He looked up and gazed at Scarlet in humor. His eyes entranced Scarlet. The entire colors of his eyes were lavender, with black circles circling his pupil. He smiled at her with amusement. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

He stepped towards Scarlet. Power radiated off of him. "She's mine." he said with a smirk on his lips, his snake bites made his smile more seductive. Scarlet started at him with a small glimmer of desire in her eyes.

"Pein…" said Itachi about to complain but was silenced by his look. Itachi shook his head in agreement and placed his stare back at Scarlet.

"Deidara, the bitch over there is yours. Don't kill her though she may be the key to getting her." said Itachi, motioning towards Scarlet.

Scarlet with this display was becoming agitated. No one had the right to say that she was there's. Anger boiled in her veins. The marks at her sides began to burn like a fire beginning to burn. Scarlet pulled out another kunai and threw it directly at Pein's face.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Chapter 4

Pein moved his head just in time; the kunai only sliced Pein's cheek causing a small amount of blood to flow down his check thickly. Pein and Itachi glared at Scarlet preparing to attack her, two on one.

Meanwhile, Deidara was barraging Serena with clay birds. She used many kunai to block the attacks from hitting her. Serena realized that this clay birds weren't big enough to kill her, just big enough to knock her out. She couldn't let one of the little birds get close enough for it to do its job.

Scarlet was attacked by a volley of ravens; they cut her face, stomach, and cheeks. When the feathers were finally out of her vision she saw Pein right in front of her. He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into a tree. The tree cracked but didn't break. Scarlet crawled to her knees, she didn't expect those attacks. "I need to be more careful." She thought to herself. Small amounts of blood were dripping from the wounds from the raven's claws.

Pein approached her while she was 'trying to regain her breath.' "That was to easy." He muttered in disappointment. He stood over her shaking his head. The next thing Pein knew was that he was ten feet away from her lying on the ground. A small amount of pain fluttered in his chest where Scarlet had used charka to make her punch more powerful.

Pein was about to release of flurry of attacks that he knew she couldn't dodge unless she had the sharingan, when he saw crimson red glittering in her eyes. Scarlet's eyes meet Pein's. He stood there with shock in his eyes, other than that no emotion. Scarlet heard a twig break behind her and she kicked Itachi in the ribcage knocking him a couple feet away.

The two men regained their composure, and circle Scarlet like vultures looking at their lunch. "So you got the sharingan? Hmmmm?" wondered Itachi.

"It doesn't take me long to learn people's abilities." retorted Scarlet.

"Yes but you have to be born with the proper eyes to gain the sharingan." said Itachi as he cocked his head at Scarlet.

"One of your clan members didn't want them so they gave it to me right before they died…" said Scarlet remembering the sad memory. Pein circled her slowly, watching her with curiosity.

"Yes but…." said Itachi before an explosion filled the grassy plain. The sound vibrated off the trees, shaking the ground causing trees to bend at its power. Scarlet stumbled once before regaining her balance holding herself against the powerful force of the explosion. Scarlet heard a sob of pain before the night turned back into eerie quietness.

"SERENA!?" screamed Scarlet. She looked around helplessly looking for her best friend.

The dust began to settle as Scarlet looked around desperately for Serena hoping Itachi and Pein wouldn't attack her. Scarlet saw a blur of a black cloak and drew her dagger ready to attack. The thick dust began to settle to the ground, what was once green was now covered in a ghastly brown.

A husky chuckle tickled Scarlet's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Scarlet blinked quickly trying to ignore the sound. She tried to elbow the man behind her but all she hit was rock hard abs. He swiftly grabbed her elbow, locking it behind her back.

"That's not very nice…" said Pein into Scarlet's ear. Scarlet swore silently. In front of her, Serena stood trapped by Itachi and Deidara.

"You have two options. Option 1: You come with us and Serena lives." said Itachi said with a secret in his eyes.

"We can have some fun…" whispered Pein into Scarlet's ear causing to struggle against his solid grip. He only chuckled again.

"Option 2: We make you come with us and Serena dies. It's really quite a simple decision. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to." said Deidara.

"DON'T DO IT!" screamed Serena. Deidara growled and kicked Serena in the back, causing her to fall to her knees, blood trickling out of her mouth. Scarlet looked into Serena's eyes. "No…don't do it!" shouted Serena at Scarlet.

Scarlet quickly slipped from Pein's grip. Deidara in reply took a Kunai out and was about to stab Serena when Scarlet did a series of hand signs. The Kunai plunged through the back of her chest, blood splattering to the ground. Scarlet looked around at the surprised faces of the men. That's when Scarlet looked into Serena's eyes. Serena looked petrified, a tear sliding down her check. Serena's eyes said a silent goodbye to Scarlet.

Scarlet looked down at the blood watching it slid down her belly and onto the ground. The blood trickled down onto the markings on the side; the markings began to glow as she fell to the ground.

Pein watched in horror as Serena was replaced with Scarlet. Blood trickled down her exposed belly and onto the ground.

"Dammit! She can't die…" mumbled Pein to himself. He rushed toward her. Pein peered down at scarlet watching her life drain from her eyes. Pein picked up Scarlet's limp body and carried her bridal style trying not to injure her any more.

Serena watched as they took Scarlet away, believing she was dead.

"Who are you…?" she whispered to one of the men. "What are you…?"

Deidara turned slowly with an evil gleam in his eyes. He rushed toward Serena. "We are the Akatsuki." said Deidara as he removed the Kunai from Serena's heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5

Kizu opened his eyes slowly, the moon glowing eerily down at him. He winced as he sat up. "Must have broken a rib or something…" he whispered to himself. He looked around the field and was astonished. What had happened?

Trees lay uprooted in the clearing and there was a spot in the ground where all the grass was gone leaving a small brown crater. A little further from the crater was a limp figure. Kizu got up quickly and grabbed a dagger. He approached the form cautiously. The heap of a person appeared to be female; he flipped her over ready to kill her.

A slight moan came from the women. Kizu looked down at her in horror. Serena lay there in a bloody mess. Kizu examined her to see if she could be healed but it was too late. Serena had lost too much blood and would take an expert healer to fix her heart.

"Oh Serena….what happened?" Kizu sobbed to himself.

"Shhhhh…it's just a scratch. You need…to find Scarlet." she gasped painfully to Kizu.

"What do you mean?" Kizu said urgently.

"They….took her." She mumbled, her strength slowly leaving her.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Akatsuki…." She whispered as she drew in her last breath and died in Kizu's arm.

"No Serena you're not dead. Wake up! Please! Serena…..please…," Kizu whispered into Serena's neck. "I love you."

Scarlet woke up in a daze, her head spanned painfully. It felt like the whole world was spinning around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Scarlet lifted her arm in pointless attempt to get the dizziness to stop. Scarlet laid her arm back waiting for the dizziness to stop.

After a few minutes, Scarlet could finally think proper ally. Scarlet tried to sit up slowly but was greeted with a sharp pain in her chest. She cried out and plopped back down into the bed. She lifted the sheet and saw the jagged red scar right above her breast. She lay the sheet down again and looked around the room.

Where was she? This was not the Hidden Leaf Village's infirmary. Scarlet look at the jagged rocky walls. Was she in a cave? Then it hit her. Scarlet jumped up quickly bringing the white sheet with her. She was kidnapped by Itachi, Pein and Deidara. Scarlet looked around for her clothes. Where the fuck did they put her clothes?

Scarlet sat down back on the bed sizing up her situation.

She was trapped in a cave with three random guys.

She didn't have any weapons.

And worst of all she was naked.

Well this is just brilliant, Scarlet thought to herself. That's when she heard the door open to the cave and there walked in another figure draped in the red clouds.

"Well…fuck me." Scarlet mumbled to herself, clutching the blanket firmly to her body.

"That can be arranged" said the man.

"Ugh you're disgusting. Who are you and what do you want with me?" Scarlet asked.

"That's not very nice but I'm not allowed to hurt you so I guess Ill play nice. My name is Kisame. We are the Akatsuki and that is for me to know and you to find out." He said with a sinister smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks that was really helpful. Oh also, is there any chance I can get my clothes back because I really don't appreciate waking up naked nor being kidnapped that wasn't on my to do list." Scarlet retorted sarcastically.

"My. My. My. You got a mouth on you don't you. I like it. Most prisoners don't talk so nasty to the captors finally somebody with some courage. I like that. Anyways…your clothes are under the bed." Said Kisame. Scarlet quickly looked under the bed and found her clothes. Thank the Lord.

"Are you going to leave?" said Scarlet crossing her arms at Kisame.

"Nah…I rather like the view." He retorted smirking. Scarlet glared at him.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You're no fun!" he said as he left the room raising his hand as a goodbye.

As soon as the door closed Scarlet quickly put on her clothes. Finally clothing she thought to herself. The wound on her chest began to throb and she sat done wincing in pain. Now that she saw the door to the cave she could get out. While slipping on her gloves, Scarlet noticed markings on her arms. "Dammit!" she said kicking the bed with the heel of her foot. They had sealed off her chakra.

Scarlet laid face down on the bed mumbling curses into the pillow. She looked under the bed to see if there was anything else underneath the bed when she noticed a glint of metal. She quickly reached for it and found a kunai. Scarlet smiled to herself, slipping the kunai into her boot.

The door began to open; Scarlet lay on the bed, her eyes facing the ceiling. What next? Scarlet thought to herself.

'Tobi brought Scarlet food." Said another man covered in the red clouds.

"Thanks. T.O.B.I." Scarlet said pronouncing every letter with emphasis. Tobi quickly left the room. Scarlet ate the food quickly and laid back on the bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

Pein quietly opened the door to Scarlet's room. He looked at her clothed in her original gear. He walked towards her. Pein stopped right in front of the bed already knowing that she was pretending to be asleep.

Scarlet heard the door open and close quietly. She pretended to be asleep; hoping whoever it was would leave her alone. She heard the figure approach and stop right in front of her bed.

Scarlet waited for the right to time to attack her intruder. Seconds before he was about to touch her shoulder, Scarlet grabbed the kunai from her boot with lightning fast speed and attacked the intruder.

He grunted, as he was cut by the kunai. Pein was not amused and grabbed her wrist preventing her from attacking her with the kunai. Scarlet responded by kicking his feet out from under him. They both feel to the floor, in a mess of blows each trying to gain dominance over the other. Pein easily won with Scarlet's chakra gone she actually had put up a good skirmish.

Pein pinned Scarlet to the ground. One hand held both of Scarlet's wrists above her head. The other held a kunai to her throat. Scarlet exhaled in pain, her chest hurting every time she took a breath. Scarlet look up into Pein's eyes with defiance.

Pein liked the look of Scarlet under him like that; her undying defiance towards him was thrilling him. Her gasp breaths, were whispering to him to take her there. He looked at her throat, the quick intake of her breaths, and her necks glowing skin all called out to him.

Scarlet saw the change in his eyes and tried to struggle against his grip. Scarlet looked into his eyes after she had thrashed her head to get away and she melted beneath him. His eyes promised things she only ever dreamt of. Scarlet hook her head quickly. She could not give herself to him, even though part of her really wanted too. Scarlet wanted to see abs slowly let herself feel every inch of his body, she wanted to feel like a women. No. She couldn't. Not with him…not with her enemy.

Pein lowered his head into Scarlet's neck. Kissing his away around her throat nipping at her soft flesh. Pein heard a soft breathy moan come from Scarlet. Pein quickened his pace. Scarlet was lost, the soft nipping and kissing was driving her wild. What was she doing? She hated herself as soon as the moan had escaped her lips. Scarlet turned her head trying to get away from his sweet touch but that only encouraged him. Scarlet began to panic, this couldn't happen.

Pein abruptly stopped his sweet assault of Scarlet and stood up. He walked out of her room and disappereared. Scarlet lay there on the ground. What had just happened and why had she liked it?


End file.
